No need for Halloween
by shanejayell
Summary: Costumes and the weight of the past...


No Need for Halloween

"I really don't know about this," Tennyo Masaki blinked, the white haired woman studying the costume critically. The black leather hugged her slim body while revealing her curves in a naughty sort of way.

Washu Hakubi grinned as the little redhead said, "Hey, if you got it flaunt it!" Her own outfit resembled a elf, with little wings attached to the back and a green outfit that went well with her flaming hair.

"Besides, you made it back just in time for the party," Ryouko grinned, her call girl's costume swirling around her long legs. She gave Washu a look, "Why in hell do I have to wear a stupid outfit like this?"

Washu gave her daughter a look, "Trust me, it goes with Ayeka's."

"Oh ho," Ryouko grinned.

Noike smiled slightly as she entered the changing room, the green haired woman wearing a similar black leather outfit to Tennyo's. Taking in the other leather clad woman she gave Washu a look, "Are you plotting something?"

"Would I do that?" Washu tried to look innocent.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Noike said, her expression faintly troubled.

"Is something wrong?" Tennyo gave the other woman a curious glance.

"I'm fine," Noike smiled reassuringly before addressing Washu, "there's just something I want to ask you later."

Washu raised a euebrow but nodded, "Certainly."

"Washu," Ayeka frowned as she entered in a tuxedo, "this costume seems oddly innapropriate for..." She trailed off seeing Ryouko in the sexy outfit then felt a smile tug at her lips. "I see," she blinked.

"Not bad," Ryouko murmured, looking at the black clad Ayeka admiringly. She reached out to tug at her purple hair, "Howdy sailor, new in town?"

"Ryouko," Ayeka blushed.

"Let's go see if the others are ready," Tennyo smiled slightly as they left the bedroom and went down stairs.

"Why a pirate?" Tenchi asked, an eyepatch covering one eye, leather pants and a baggy shirt completing the look for the black haired young man.

"Tenchi," Mihoshi squealed as the blonde haired girl nearly tackled him to the ground as she snuggled close.

"Pirates get the chicks," Ryouko shrugged, "I should know."

"Food's ready," Sasami said cheerfully, the little girl emerging in her adult form, a fur bikini top and bottom her only covering.

"Sasami, what are you doing dressed like that?" Ayeka blurted.

"You should see what Minagi and I were going to wear," Sasami smirked as she carried in food to the table.

Minagi, Ryouko's twin with matching scars on her cheeks carried in more food while dressed in a barbarian outfit complete with armor and axe over her shoulder. "Sasami wanted mistress and slave costumes," she explained.

"That'd be a bit much," Tenchi admitted. He smiled faintly and asked, "Is grandfather dressing up?"

"That old stick in the mud?" Washu laughed.

"Well, father's staying in town with Rea Masaki, so he's fine," Tenchi added.

"So it's that way," Tennyo murmured. A faint smile appeared on her face as she added, "I'm happy for them."

So they shared dinner and goofed around in costumes for much of the night. It was a bit sad that Tenchi's home was so far away and children rarely ventured there, but they had a good time anyway. Especially once Ryouko broke out the sake...

"Washu?" Noike asked later that evening as she entered the lab to see Washu pondering the main computer, her experiments extending in all directions in the pocket dimension.

"Slipped away from the party?" Washu turned in her seat to smile.

"I did say I wanted to talk to you," Noike reminded her.

"Have there been any side effects since we found out you contained Kagato's female aspect?" Washu asked gently.

"Something like that," Noike made a face, "it's complicated."

"Yes?" Washu leaned forward, intrigued.

"You cloned Kagato from your friend Naja Akara after she died," Noike began, "and tried to transfer her memories and personality."

"Which obviously didn't work as planned," Washu said wryly, "or Kagato wouldn't have betrayed me that way."

"That's...not quite so," Noike sighed.

"Huh?" Washu blinked.

"When Kagato rejected his female half and she seperated from him the Naja memories and personality were carried with her," Noike revealed.

"You have them, now that she merged with you," Washu realized.

"Yes," Noike nodded.

"Well," Washu actually blushed, looking away, "ah, how much do you recall?"

Noike looked almost as embarassed as she said, "Pretty much all of it. Your academy days, your marriage and son, her falling in love with you and all the rest."

"Right, I...," Washu froze then looked at Noike in surprise, "Falling in love with me?"

"You didn't know?" Noike blinked.

"No, I didn't," Washu confessed, looking more than a little shocked. "We worked together for fifteen thousand years...how could I not know?"

Noike reached out to put a comforting hand on Washu's. "Maybe because she didn't want you to know?" she suggested gently. She sighed, trying to organize her thoughts, "I don't know everything, but she knew you were grieving for your lost husband and child, too."

"You do remember a lot," Washu gave her a weak smile. She sighed, "I'm going to need some time to digest all of this."

"I understand," Noike said, "but I would like to talk about this more later."

"Of course," Washu agreed.

Noike walked to the door to the lab then turned, seeing Washu lost to her thoughts. 'I wonder when I should tell her that I have Naja's feelings along with her memories?' she mused as she slipped from the room.

The End...?

Notes: This is set after the end of Tench 3, OVA #6, as well as based on information from the Tenchi Muyo novels. The wikipedia entry on Kagato was a big help as well. The relationship between Naja and Washu is mostly a product of my imagination, however...


End file.
